


A Million Little Pieces

by jenovasilver



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Beta'd to hell and back, Break Up, Come Eating, Fingerfucking, Infidelity, Jealousy, Lust, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Past Adashi - Freeform, Post S8, Requited Love, Shiro is an idiot, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: Keith is flourishing with a new Galra boyfriend and Shiro is feeling a type of way...
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), keith/oc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	A Million Little Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> For Dyl! I hope you like it!
> 
> *yes its a song title because I listened to it alot lol- A Million Little Pieces by Placebo

This one was named Narlmesh, a larger Galra than the last Blade Keith brought as his plus one....in fact, Keith has _continually_ had a boyfriend of ever increasing size since post war.  


Shiro is positive this Galra was one of the biggest Keith had ever dated… and no, it wasn’t like he was paying attention **per se** , just noticing that Keith HAS a type…and that type was _big_. 

This event was relaxed and so was Keith, his hair loosely braided with some longer black hair in a mocking cascade mess over his shoulder. Smiling widely at Hunk as Narlmesh’s claw passively playing with the ends softly, adoring the tiny Blade at his side. They made quite the handsome pair and the hulking Galra seemed completely smitten with Keith. Shiro felt the warmth of pride in his heart upon looking at Keith standing proudly, smiling and open, the fancier members of the Galaxy Coalition ate them up.

And Shiro was no different,  _ he couldn’t help it _ , just hearing Keith genuinely enjoying himself with Narlmesh encompassing his orbit, his large purple furry hand moving effortlessly to wrap around Keith’s waist. He didn’t hide what he was doing, nuzzling against Keith’s head, pulling him closer to his body. Shiro had never seen a Galra be so…handsy before.

“Hey Shiro!” Matt smiled and broke Shiro out of his focused stare, he was munching on a small plate of Hors d'oeuvres, he connected the dots immediately, “Ah, that’s a new guy? Geez Keith slow down haha.”

“Well, it's peacetime…as long as he’s happy playing the field.” Shiro squeaked by trying to smother it under a gulp of wine, “I remember those days.”

“You sound like an old man Shiro…you’re like 34.”

“Hey, I wasn’t the one who spread the whole 'Space Dad' idea.” And Matt snorted, Shiro wasn’t offended just he didn’t think he was old enough to be considered a father to anyone.

“So what do you mean? You gonna settle down with Curtis?” Shiro gulped down the whole fucking glass of wine when he heard Keith laugh, didn’t know he could sound so..bubbly and cute. The sound knocked Shiro off his train of thought. “Uh.. _ Shiro _ ?”

“Hm? Oh yeah Curtis and I are fine.” Matt threw his friend the trademark Hott Skeptic look, “He uh, has been thinking about making it official.”

“Aaaand?”

“Well, I just like this as is..y’know?”

“Yeah. I guess. Dontcha think 2 years is long enough?” Matt muttered, disbelieving him and Shiro knew it.

“Matt, I have time..there’s no need to rush things. This is a good pace. I’m fine.” Shiro assured and watched as Keith and his hulking lover made their way towards the door, a quick squeeze of Keith’s pert ass causing him to jump and tug on Narlmesh’s arm fur. He pulled the massive Galra down and whispered into his satellite ears and although Shiro could NOT hear what was spoken. The way Narlmesh’s ears flapped happily meant that something was going to happen the second they left the floor.

Bitterness bubbled in Shiro’s chest and a thought, 'Keith didn’t even stop to say hello to me.’

_ ‘Why was he with Narlmesh?’ _

_ ‘Who was he to take Keith’s attention…?’ _

_‘To **take** Keith?’_

Shiro chewed on his lip, he tried not to imagine…how small Keith was in comparison to Narlmesh, his mouth on Keith’s, on his chest…on his coc-

“Shiro? You alright?” Matt gently touched his friend’s forearm. “You broke the glass my dude.”

Sure enough, he did, he didn’t even  _ hear  _ glass breaking.

“Oh! Oh I’m sorry! I wasn’t…*sigh* sorry.” Shiro apologized and stepped aside so the attendants could quickly mop up the mess, taking one last glance as Keith vanished with his lover for a quickie and leaving Shiro smoldering in jealousy.

Two years was a LONG time, long enough to let the regret to become scabs that Shiro should've let heal. He and Curtis were ‘dating’, plans of engagement floated between them, Shiro knew Curtis HAD a ring picked out for him and frankly, Shiro wasn’t exactly sure he was going to accept. The truth was that he rushed into a relationship right after the War and everyone knew that was a bad idea...

Shiro just needed stability, he needed a shape of normalcy, something that wasn’t connected to his near decade of war, death, rebirth and all the messes in between. Curtis seemed to be the right fit for that. He was patient, handsome, understanding, good in bed…for all intents and purposes, Shiro was  _ happy _ .

And for two years Shiro let that narrative stay, he swallowed the growing guilt in his stomach, the side glances from his friends who saw the cracks in their relationship and kept quiet, they meant well.

_Was_ he happy? 

Shiro would smile and manage, he's done that before...he'd kiss his boyfriend and just let life move along slowly and peacefully.

And then, there was Keith. 

Blossoming in the two years since he's last saw him, his Galra genes just making him look more dazzling and confident, he excelled as a Blade, becoming the fastest to be ranked Senior and the pride of the Marmora. Whenever Keith entered now, all eyes were on him, he commanded attention and whomever he was with was VERY fortunate.

Shiro used to not bother remembering their names because he knew that whenever he’d see Keith again, there would be a new one affixed to his side. But Narlmesh was STILL by Keith's side. Shiro kept cordial, had to be and Keith was no wiser…if he was then he was being especially cruel. Shiro banished the thought, Keith wouldn’t flaunt his lovers in front of him…would he?

And even if he did, Shiro had no reason to be jealous of any of them..he had Curtis, that was *his* boyfriend. Besides, he and Keith were friends.

**Friends.**

_ They were friends. _

Shiro didn’t know when it happened, but he kept having fantasies about Keith…imagining what he felt like, his smell on his body, his mouth, how his voice would hitch and how it would sound when he came hard and long.

A couple of times Shiro had to catch himself when he and Curtis were together, reaching for long hair that wasn’t there, stroking a beautiful face without a scar. No glowing eyes staring up at him from his bed.

But…that was the point? Curtis was removed from his past life of fighting and violence; he wasn’t Keith or anyone from his past. And yet, despite all of Curtis’ great qualities, he was lacking in what Shiro needed. And what exactly did Shiro want? He didn’t know.

No, that was a lie…he knew but couldn’t say it.  **Not now.**

**It’s going to be a long week.**

Shiro decided to take a longer showers...his continued dreams kept him up all night, where Keith could have him, his body so tempting. Shiro had to get this desire out of him and having sex with Curtis could lead to a….mistake.

So jerking this urge out of him was best, taking the solitary time to work out his hidden lusts for Keith, starting slow and languid...lingering in the imaginary haze of what their love making would be like. His hands around Keith’s waist…kissing his nape, brushing back his hair, his curve of his newly pointing ears..

Shiro thumbed his tip, allowing the steam to fill his nostrils as he felt the delicious building pressure building, Keith’s hands were smaller, no doubt smaller than Narlmesh’s…no, he didn’t want to think of that Galra’s dick. How he was no doubt enjoying penetrating Keith’s tiny frame.

Keith liked big men, Shiro thought and whispered to himself ‘He was big.’ Not bigger than Narlmesh but he certainly would be more than enough for Keith. Shiro pumped his cock harder in a mix of frustration and excitement, he was so turned on just imagining his ass,  _ his sweet little ass. _

“Kashi, eggs are done!” Curtis shouted from the kitchen, “You want coffee?” Shiro was getting close, he could hear Keith’s voice panting and moaning, pleading for more of his touch and God, Shiro could give it to him, he WANTED to give it to him. His pre mixing with the steamy hot water and worked faster, slipping as he tensed…he was going to come. “Kashi?” Curtis squeaked from outside the door and Shiro hoarsely grunted through the shutter of his orgasm.

“*huff* Y-yeah, I’ll be out shortly.” Shiro pushed out as he dragged the dregs of his release. It was clear, no amount of jerking off in his morning showers will EVER compete with the real thing.

He wanted Keith, desperately. And it was getting worse.

Shiro had to check himself because even if he was irritated with his situation, it wasn’t fair to act coolly to Curtis..his mind was racing and he didn’t really want to talk about it. Even though he knew he should. 

Curtis thankfully didn’t pry and Shiro made a mental note to give him extra loving tonight...none of this was his fault.

It's been Peacetime for two years, despite many bumps in the road, the newly formed Intergalactic Coalition was formed and things were proceeding steadily, there were still meetings and assorted agreements that needed to get finalized. More Importantly for Earth was the increase in Space exploration and many influential civilians were ready to blaze their trails across the galaxy. The world as most of the civilians knew it was going to expand and Shiro was selected to be one of the many faces to promote the exciting future for mankind. It was a great honor.

Shiro walked down the hallways of the Garrison when he spotted a familiar slender figure standing by himself...Keith, fully decked out in his Senior Marmora uniform. Never had he appeared so mature and stunning before, his hair was growing fast enough to be braided down the center of his back and sure enough, Narlmesh sauntered out of the room looking somewhat disheveled. The two of them shared a small laugh as Keith hopped up to adjust Narlmesh’s hooded collar, the giant Galra eagerly scooped Keith up in the palm of his hand to help Keith out only to tend sniff and tease his nose along the hint of Keith’s neck. Shiro needed to go, he had the Exploration meeting in 20 mins but he couldn’t help but be captivated by the soft moans and whispers of Narlmesh’s gravelly voice gliding into Keith’s ear. 

“Tempting me.” Narlmesh crooned and licked a stripe along Keith’s neck, “You are nothing but a temptation.” Shiro agreed.  


“S-stop, we have to be...ah at the Exploration meeting.” Keith snickered feeling the fur of Narlmesh’s chin scenting his nape, “5 minutes?”

“Will that be enough? I want to see how much I can fill you again.” And Shiro bit down hard, “Seeing me leak out of you afterwards. I want to lick you clean again.” Fuck, Shiro FELT that in his groin, what kind of sight would that be? Keith fucked and blissed out, his load oozing down his shaking thighs as he panted. Shiro got lost in his imagination, Keith was so strong and dominant..he always was but here with Narlmesh there was a sweet almost playful seduction to him that frankly Shiro was not equipped for. How would Keith look underneath him? How his hair would splay out and almost as if Narlmesh could hear his thoughts, he immediately started stroking Keith’s hair, his claw playing with the strands and gently scratching his scalp. Narlmesh began to whisper something in Keith’s ear making him lean in and wrapped his arms around his thick shoulders. “5 minutes.”

“Yeah..5 minutes, you asshole.” Keith added with a soft laugh as Narlmesh reached for the door panel when he looked over to where Shiro was. “Hmmm? Shiro?” Well fuck, he’s been found out.

“Oh uh hi Keith.” Shiro cleared his throat to try to maintain some level of professionalism, Narlmesh gently let Keith down but the expression on his face was clearly annoyed, as he would be. “Hello, we didn’t get a chance to meet.”

“Narlmesh.” That sharp tone did not escape Shiro, more importantly the way the larger Galra managed to make himself look more towering. “I have heard of you, _fondly_.” That caught Shiro by surprise, fondly? 

“Oh, really?” Keith pushed himself in front of Narlmesh to stand between both of them, it was easy how he was able to grab everyone’s focus without saying a single word.

“I don’t know what’s going on here but-” Keith straightened up his uniform and quickly braided his hair to look presentable. “You ready?” And both Narlmesh and Shiro snapped to attention, honestly Shiro could help but feel a little silly, even if he was feeling a hint of jealous lust. Keith was Keith and he had his own life and flings...he was grown and he has to let him go. That was before Keith grabbed Narlmesh’s hand. “We’ll meet you there okay Shiro?”

“Oh, yes of course. Excuse us.” Keith smiled softly and tugged Narlmesh into the room, once he heard the small chuckle from Narlmesh, Shiro took that as his cue to leave...he’s already eavesdropped enough as is. But he was practically BOILING in jealousy.

The meeting was typical, Allura and everyone being assigned roles as representatives to the newly planned out colonies already in production. The energy was exciting and Shiro felt it in the air or rather, kept darting his eyes toward Keith standing stoically beside Narlmesh and a few more Marmora in attendance. 

How close he was to being at Keith’s side but was in reality miles away. When Keith finally spoke up for the Marmora humanitarian efforts, he again took everyone’s attention but there was something of a lightness in his voice...something in the way he was standing almost alluring or maybe Shiro’s brains were short circuiting. Keith tucked a stray lock of his hair behind his ear and leaned over the holo map on the table, allowing the braid to fall over his shoulder. The glow of the display highlighted all the most seductive angles of his face and Shiro started thinking…

Keith down on his knees in front of him, his mouth full of a dick purple ribbed dick, it was such a small opening but Keith liked the size even if it choked him. 

But Shiro was perfectly sized for him, Shiro was perfect for him...how did Keith like to suck? Would he take in Shiro’s cock playfully? Would he tease his dick or take the whole thing down in one swallow. Would he want Shiro to work his head or grab it roughly? 

Shiro KNOWS he could please Keith...he fucking knows that to the **core** of his being that he could definitely give his body the pleasure it deserves. So why the fuck did he NOT move on Keith when he had the chance? Why did he run? _Why did he deny this ?_

“Admiral Shirogane?” Keith said professionally and didn’t get a response, “Shiro?” quickly Shiro popped out of his thoughts and breathed in, “Do you agree with this plan?”

“Apologies, could you repeat it?” 

“The Blades of Marmora will start Humanitarian efforts in the Trachena Galaxy, it’s remote and needs a Galactic Jump Path to connect to neighboring galaxies. They were hit hard by Zarkon’s Empire so this will help them rebuild. Constructing the Galactic Jump Path will take 50 years earth time.” 

“Are you leading that effort?” 

“If I’m ordered to, then yes.” And the bottom dropped out underneath Shiro.

When the meeting ended and the chattering winded down, Shiro needed to talk to Keith...there was this sense of a panic in him. 50 years? Why the hell would he even agree to go on such a mission? When Narlmesh practically stomped passed him, he looked thunderous.

“Talk to him.” Narlmesh said in a deep sneering tone, “He will not listen to me.”

“I...yes, okay.” That was all Shiro could say before watching Narlmesh disappear...it was familiar to him for some reason. 

Shiro found Keith standing outside the Atlas observation deck, sunset blanketing him in a soft warm glow. He was leaning over the rails and unraveled his braid in frustration, Shiro walked over softly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I broke up with Narlmesh.” 

“W-what? Why?” 

“He didn’t want me to go to Trachena.” Keith said in a little huff, “Narlmesh is being sent to a different mission on New Altea...so we’ll be apart. 50 years is a long way for a long distance relationship. Wouldn't work out between us.”

“I..see.” Shiro felt hollow, Keith _was_ going to leave and in a way he always knew at some point they would be separate from each other. But 50 years is practically a lifetime. “When will you set out?”

“Tomorrow.”

“So soon?” Keith turned to Shiro and stared up at him quietly, there was a sheen of tears that made cracks in Shiro’s heart.

“Yeah, it’s good to get a head start...it's going to take me 10 years to get to the Trachena outpost. I already went to my dad’s grave, talked to mom, Kosmo is coming with me...nothing else left to do.”

“Keith...this, this is a big decision. Don’t you need some time to think about this?” And Keith snorted, “I’m serious.”

“Yeah I know, but it’s fine. This is a good decision for me...and it’s not like I won’t be back.” 

“But when you come back we’ll be retired seniors. If we’re lucky.” 

“Do you feel the same as Narlmesh?” Keith asked and Shiro froze, of course he feels the same, how could he not. “This is something *I* want to do Shiro. There’s a lot of planets that need help, I can’t just sit here and do nothing.”

“There’s other Blades Keith. It doesn’t HAVE to be you.”

“So you DO feel the same?” 

“Keith...this is *sigh* this is a big mission, you’ll be away from your friends? Your family? 50 years?” 

“I know that!” Keith snapped and pulled away, “Shiro, you have a life here now, everyone _here_ is happy, we have peace, I want that for other people. The Galra have a lot to make up for. I’m doing my part.” 

“Keith I understand that truly but you’ve given enough but do...do you really want to give 50 years of your life up too?” 

“It’s MY life Shiro. And my decision. We all make our choices...this is mine.” 

“Keith…” 

“I need to go pack.” Keith looked away and touched Shiro’s arm, the cold hard metal underneath the uniform. "Goodbye and take care.” Shiro held his tongue as he watched Keith walk away, ending their brief contact in pointed anger.

Evening came and Shiro couldn’t sleep, he didn't hide his mood, he snapped at subordinates and felt like a monster. He fucked up today and carried that guilt onto Curtis, they had a magnificent row, said things they shouldn’t. Curtis said he couldn’t compete with a ghost and he wasn’t necessarily wrong. It wasn’t a ghost of Adam...it was a ghost of someone he never actually HAD a relationship with. Curtis stomped out and Shiro turned off his mobile...they needed time to cool off, Shiro REALLY needed to figure out exactly what he wanted. 

The whole fucking point in hooking up with Curtis was to regain some sense of normalcy but the bitter truth was, Shiro was NEVER going to be ‘normal’ ever again. 

He spent the latter decade of his life being a gladiator, then a Paladin, then a spectre trapped inside a sentient Lion Robot, having his consciousness transferred into the body of a dead evil clone and somehow harnessed the power to transform a massive space vessel into an equally massive mech. All before 40. 

Shiro’s life had been an adventure and who was he to keep Keith from exploring the galaxy? 

But...at the same time, he didn’t want to lose Keith, Shiro was trying to rationalize why this was a different situation from what happened between him and Adam years ago. Back then Shiro didn’t understand why Adam wanted to keep him ‘safe and sound’ when in truth he never gave him a chance...never really gave _them_ a chance. Shiro wanted to squeeze out all life had to offer him before it was over and Adam just wanted to share that little bit of life he had left.

Now he was here, getting what he wanted...a second chance at life, becoming an intergalactic hero. And Adam was dead.

Perhaps...perhaps this was **karmic justice.**

Shiro couldn’t just accept this, he _wouldn’t_ accept this...not for Keith or himself, he needed to let Keith know exactly where he stood and even if it wasn’t reciprocated at least Keith would know.

It was late now, Shiro had to shove down any second thoughts he had about this, he was too old for butterflies. 

Keith deserved to know what was happening and in his heart, no matter what, Shiro needed to accept what was going to happen after this. He turned on his mobile to see if he had any messages and saw one from Curtis about them separating. Well, that was that...he texted him a quick ‘I understand’ and turned off his mobile again. If this ended poorly, the last thing he needed was to get drunk and possibly text Curtis something stupid. 

Shiro stopped in front of Keith’s room...those Butterflies he thought were gone started flapping their little wings in his stomach, he breathed in and rapped on the door. Silence, did Keith already leave? He prayed it wasn’t. When the door slid open Shiro looked down at Keith with red tear streak cheeks. Shiro cannot recall a moment in his life Keith has ever cried, teary yes but full on crying? Never. 

How long has he been crying alone in his room? How long has he been hurting?

“S-shiro? What’s wrong?” Keith managed to eek out in a rough voice and felt Shiro’s hands on his cheeks to wipe the tears away, cupping his face. Shiro was never good at relationships...he was too driven to succeed, to prove himself to everyone. He excelled, he was admired, he was all these things and when he looked at Keith, the one person in his life that **allowed** him to just be him, who has stood by him and supported him...who saved him time and time again. This wonderfully selfless, gorgeous man, who never asked for anything only to just survive, to fight, to be by his side…

“Keith, I’m going to say something and I want you to hear it, it's selfish and I..*laughs* I don’t care anymore.” Shiro whispered, feeling the tears building in his own eyes, “I don’t want you to go because I-.” he could feel Keith trembling in his hands. “I don’t want to lose you again.” Shiro pressed his lips on Keith’s forehead, starting slow and soft until he finally met his lips…

How could he have fucked up so badly? How could he have denied himself this? He fantasized about Keith, he was jealous of his boyfriends...the lust he had for Keith could power the Atlas for centuries. He prayed that he still had a chance...to make this right.  


The softness became hotter and harder, Shiro pressed deeper, slipping his tongue between Keith’s lips and tasting the faint alcohol as he hoisted Keith up and inside his room. Shiro shut the door and pressed Keith up on it, he was hungry for his skin...for any part of him that was hidden in his clothes. Keith began to sob and laugh, sending his fingers through Shiro’s hair and smiling. 

“I...I didn’t think that I would ever...with you…” Keith whispers and stops Shiro, “Wait, what about Curtis?” 

“We’re separating.” Shiro said with a solemn finality in his voice, Keith looked down sadly, “No, Keith...we’ve been on the edge for a while. Right now it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“I know..it’s just that I..feel like I ruined things for you.” Shiro tilts Keith’s face up and rubs his thumb over his lips.

“I’ve made my choices Keith.” Shiro said with a kiss on the corner of Keith’s lips. “I don’t ever want you to feel that anything I chose to do is your fault. I made my mistakes...this, this is not one of them. I want to make this right.”

“F-for me?” 

“For you...always. Please.” Keith choked down a sob and nodded, kissing Shiro’s palm and smiling with tears.

In Shiro’s fantasies, he imagined taking Keith roughly because he knew Keith could take it...he was experienced with other partners so he wouldn’t be this dainty scared thing before him. But now the reality was different, Shiro’s hunger was different...those were visions of conquest, of competing against former lovers of various sizes. Shiro...wasn’t competing with ghosts, there was no conquest here.

_**Keith needed to be loved, he needed to be shown that love…** _

Shiro tugged off Keith’s pants and shirt, kissing up his thigh and navel while making small semi circles with his thumbs on his hips. He licked along Keith’s growing erection taking a moment to admire how slowly Keith was becoming more Galra, small ridges forming the harder he became, the tip turning a stunning purple and red, oozing pre that he immediately lapped up into his mouth. Keith gasped, banging his head against the door and dug his nails into Shiro’s shoulders as he felt his dick getting tasted and sucked. Shiro balanced the flesh on his tongue and swallowed to Keith’s root, inhaling his scent and soft hairs. Keith was panting, golden slits formed in his vibrant purple eyes, he blinked away stray tears as he looked down at Shiro beneath him. 

“S-shiro I...please….” Keith sighed and arched his back when he felt the cool space metal fingers glide up, squeezing his ass and trailing up his spine. “I can’t...please fuck Shiro...please...don’t..be a dream.” Shiro pulled off Keith’s dick and pulled Keith close so he could feel how hard Shiro was, leading his hand to his crotch. 

“I’m real Keith...I’m here.” Shiro scooped Keith up into his arms, hearing him laugh in his ear felt like he was hearing music for the first time. 

Shiro laid Keith on his bed and looked at him for a while, just taking him in...all of his beautiful fierceness, it might be too late for them but at least for tonight, just tonight. They were together. 

Keith reached up to brush Shiro’s forelock with a smile.

“Earth to Shiro...you there?”

“Always…” Shiro swallowed the fear in his gut, he wanted to kiss Keith, over and over until the sun came up. Keith reached into his nightstand to get the small jar of lube to coat his fingers, “Do you mind?” 

“Oh...sorry, I usually do it, the guys I was with had sharp claws...” Keith laughed nervously and Shiro chuckled, taking the small jar from him and dipped his cyber fingers in the cream. “You don’t have any sharp claws hiding in that cool robot hand right?” 

“Well, not usually…” And Shiro pressed Keith down softly with a kiss, slipping his finger in gently before adding a second inside, slowly warming them with a light vibration and observing Keith’s reactions. “I have added features.” Keith arched his back when Shiro’s fingers found his prostate and applied a steady vibration, Shiro was amazed how he moved on his palm, panting and crying, reaching up frantically to hold Shiro and kiss him. This begged the question, had none of his lovers enjoyed the sight of making Keith come like this? Shiro moved his fingers like soft pistons and Keith shouted into his mouth as he came hard in Shiro’s hot palm. 

“S-shit...that was…” Keith purred softly against Shiro’s cheek and lifted his hand coated with his load and began to lick it clean, “Shiro...I want it.” Keith’s eyes were lidded and hazy with a purple glow, he reached down to unfasten Shiro’s pants and skillfully worked his cock, pumping it lazily and biting on his ear lobe. 

That was all he needed to say, Shiro pulled his fingers out and felt Keith sink down..nothing felt so hot and silky, tight, Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro and covered his face with frantic kisses. The deeper Shiro pushed in the harder and faster he bounced up and in, this was something that he felt was missing...this connection he didn’t think WAS missing. He grabbed Keith’s waist and pumped into Keith’s core, hard and rough..feeling his sharp Galra nails scrape down his arms hard enough to draw blood on the flesh and scratches on his robotic arm. Keith smiled and cried out, his thighs crushed around his waist as Shiro rested Keith down on the bed. Taking his hand and pinning them above Keith’s head, he wasn’t going to let Keith go.

The sun was going to come up soon...and Shiro knew that their time was coming to an end. He didn’t sleep, instead spent the time to look occasionally at Keith sleeping soundly away beside him. His heart was heavy, they made so many vows, pledging how they loved each other...the love that was there, that was always there.

Shiro couldn’t ask Keith to say, he had no right to ask him that. 

“Come with me.” Keith murmured and Shiro blinked as Keith slowly opened his eyes. “To Trachena with me and Kosmo.” Shiro felt his heart race and it made sense, he couldn’t ask Keith to stay but leave it to Keith to find a way. There was nothing here for him if Keith left, he knew that...

“You think I’ll have to go through the Trials of the Marmora?” He laughed and Keith sat up. 

“I can probably pull some strings...maybe not  _ all  _ of the Trials.” 

“There’s more?” And Shiro started to laugh, really laugh with Keith kissing his cheek.

Things won’t be easy, they never were for the likes of them...but Shiro knew for sure, he will be by Keith’s side.

**And never let him go again.**


End file.
